


Another Encounter

by the_ghostwriter96



Series: The Fenton Pollen Shooter [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghostwriter96/pseuds/the_ghostwriter96
Summary: Vlad has been ignoring Danny since their encounter, and Danny is sick of it.





	Another Encounter

It was bad enough to just remember that night on his own. Randomly, throughout the day, little things would remind him of it; obvious things, like his parents bringing up the Fenton Pollen Shooter in conversation with each other, or with Vlad. Or his parents bringing in a whole shipment of yellow blood blossoms to extract the pollen, making Danny’s skin feel uncomfortably warm whenever he went in the basement… a room he now avoided like the plague. Then, there were the smaller things. Like every single joke about jerking off or gay sex that he heard from his classmates. Or the biology lesson where they talked about pollination and plant growth, in-depth.

Then, god, there were the *dreams*. Dreams that went from replaying the things that had really happened, to showing him things he had never even thought about doing. Embarrassing, awkward things that even when he woke up hard, he refused to entertain. He’d been taking a lot of cold showers, lately.

That was all bad enough. Add to that Vlad coming around even more frequently, and he could hardly stand to be home. He spent as much time as possible with his friends, or at the mall, or taking walks around the block just to avoid seeing him. He’d spent his whole allowance at Nasty Burger just so he could avoid being at home while Vlad was there. And it wasn’t like the man was *doing anything*. He hardly acknowledged Danny at all, sans polite, short greetings in the presence of Danny’s parents. Hell, he talked to Jazz more than he talked to Danny. It was his presence as a whole that was the issue. A reminder that the man had seen him in… a certain, vulnerable (and pathetic) state. And that he had seen Vlad in a similar way.

And finally, add to that the pendulum of public opinion had swung, and Danny Phantom was hated by the town. Again. He’d made a mistake fighting Desiree, had blown a hole in some historical building and that was all it took. Worse yet, Vlad had nothing to do with their opinion of him. He hadn’t made a public statement against the younger halfa, he hadn’t launched a new campaign against ghosts. He’d just quietly had the mess cleaned up and the building repaired. Still, the townspeople hated him as they had in the past, and would again in the future. Social opinion was exactly that, a pendulum, swinging back and forth between adoration and hatred.

He was exhausted. Burnt-out on juggling ghost fights, listening to people dissing Phantom, avoiding Vlad and dealing with a growing sexual frustration. He blamed the flowers; the pollen must have made it up the stairs, to his room. It must have been effecting his dreams. Or something.

On this particular day, he had gone through school dreading coming home- straight home, because he was grounded *again* for breaking curfew (fighting ghosts)- because he knew that Vlad would be there. As though it couldn’t get any worse, Dash had been particularly awful.

During English with Lancer, the jock kept reaching over and jabbing him in the side with his pencil. Over and over, when Danny was actually interested in the material for once. (They were discussing a novel they’d just read, and it was about a superhero learning to control his powers.) Finally, he’d snapped, standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk, glaring at Dash.

“Leave me alone!” He had all but screamed, and everyone turned to stare at him.

Dash played innocent. Lancer sent Danny to the office for disrupting class. He managed to get out of detention… because he teared up when the principal asked him if he was okay. So, to top off the worst few weeks of his life, he had pretty much cried in front of the principal of his school.

Now he was on his way home, clutching his backpack straps in both hands. When he finally walked in the door, Vlad was already there, talking with his parents in the kitchen and drinking coffee. He tried to sneak by and up the stairs, but his father’s booming voice called him back:

“Danny-boy! Come say hello to Uncle Vladdy!”

He cringed at the nickname for the older man, and slipped the backpack off. He left it at the bottom of the stairs, trudging unhappily into the kitchen. Vlad met his eyes, expression blank and Danny looked at the tiled-floor. “Hey,” He tried not to sound as miserable as he felt.

“Is everything okay, Danny?” Maddie set down her coffee mug, studying his face. He apparently sounded as miserable as he felt.

“Fine.” He lied. “I have homework to do.”

“We’re having pizza tonight!” Jack announced excitedly.

“Cool,” Danny smiled at him, and then turned on his heel.

In his room, he collapsed on his bed, kicking his shoes off somewhere in the floor. He stared at the ceiling, trying not to think about- well, *anything*. He was never one for meditation, but the whole ‘clearing your mind’ bit sounded pretty good to him right now. Maybe he’d Google it. Before he gave it much thought, a ‘ping’ from his computer called him over. He crossed the room and dropped into the chair, opening his chat.

It was a message from Sam. A link to some Tumblr post. He didn’t click on it, but he typed back a reply.

 

Danny: hey sam

Sam: Hey, Danny. What was up in class today?

Danny: dash was stabbing me with his pencil

Sam: Yeah, but that’s nothing new.

He started to type out, ‘can i tell you something’, but he backspaced until the message was gone.

Danny: im just tired of him messing with me

Sam: Sorry Danny.

 

They chatted for a while, about schoolwork and about the approaching spring and about the book they read in Lancer’s class. Before he knew it, it was getting late and he was called down for dinner. He groaned, saying a quick goodbye before signing out of chat, and made his way back downstairs. He took his seat at the table, carefully *not* looking at Vlad as he poured himself some soda and fixed himself a plate.

As everyone ate, they made small talk. Boring stuff, like mayoral and business stuff, and tech stuff that he didn’t understand. Jazz talked about school and how she had to write for class a paper debating a controversial topic- from the side she disagreed with, and how frustrated she was with it. Vlad offered her advice (“Put yourself in their shoes. Why do they believe what they do? What drives their opinion? Start from the basics and build up the argument.”). Danny peeled the peppers off his pizza, dropping them on his napkin before taking a bite.

He wasn’t really hungry, though. His pizza sat on his plate, growing cold and mostly untouched. Maddie reached across the table, touching her hand to his forehead and startling him.

“Are you sick, Danny? You look a bit-“

“I’m fine.” He assured her.

“Are you sure?” Maddie asked, and Danny grit his teeth.

“I’m sure.”

Jazz nudged him with her elbow, and he looked at her. “You do seem kind of down, little brother. You know, it’s really important for your development to talk about things that are bothering you-“

“Nothing is bothering me.” He gripped the sides of his chair until his knuckles were white, irritation growing.

“Did something happen at school today, Danny-boy?” Jack asked, setting his pizza-crust down on his plate.

Danny stood up, bumping the table and nearly toppling his chair. “I said I’m fine. May I be excused?”

There was an awkward silence.

Maddie frowned, studying his face. “I suppose so… Are you sure-” She insisted, and Danny felt his eyes prickle with tears for the second time that day.

He blinked them back, swallowing hard, trying to push down the lump in his throat. He didn’t mean to yell, “Just drop it, okay?” but it came out louder than he’d planned. He pushed away from the table, leaving without waiting to be excused. He climbed the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door, leaning against it. He wiped the tears that had begun on his sleeve, but otherwise didn’t move, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe without sobbing.

What was wrong with him? Screaming at Dash, yelling at his family. But he knew what was wrong; Vlad. Why did he keep coming around? How could he just ignore Danny like that? How could he just act like nothing happened? He didn’t stir up trouble in town anymore, didn’t fight Danny, didn’t talk to him, he just acted like he was barely there.

And everyone hated him, even if they didn’t realize it was him they were hating. They hated Phantom, hated him for saving their asses all the time. If they hated him so much, why even bother? And he was sick of being grounded for literally protecting people. And he was sick of Dash harassing him all the time for absolutely no reason. And he was sick of the dreams he had every time he went to sleep. He was just *sick* of *everything* and he was tired and- and-

He locked his door, and went to his computer. Clicking the messenger, he found nobody was online. Closing out of it, he went to his dresser, digging for his pajamas. He was going to bed. At least *while* he was dreaming, he didn’t feel this bad. (He felt wonderful, in fact.) Even if it meant feeling bad about it the next day. Blue pants, with stars on them and a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and the Nasa logo on the chest.

He changed quickly, leaving his clothes in the floor as he crawled into bed. He turned out his lamp, closed his eyes and ignored the ‘ping’ that came from his computer as someone messaged him on chat. Eventually, slowly, his breathing evened-out and he relaxed, falling into sleep.

He couldn’t have been asleep for long before a low voice, calling his name woke him. He sat up in the dark, bleary eyes straining to find the source of the sound. They landed on his alarm clock; bright red numbers read out ’12:38AM’. He blinked sleep from his eyes, still groggy as he propped up on his elbows, reached over and turned on the lamp-

And found Vlad in his room, standing at the side of his bed and staring down at him with- as usual- a blank expression. He was impossible to read and it was infuriating. Danny rubbed both eyes with his palms, trying to wake fully. He hadn’t dreamed. Not that he could remember. That was good, since apparently it was time to have some sort of conversation. Or confrontation. Or whatever this was.

“What?” He asked, his voice slurred with sleep. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“There really isn’t a better time to catch you alone.”

*That makes sense, I guess*, Danny thought to himself. “What do you want?” He asked, and then grit his teeth together in an effort to avoid getting upset all over again. The earlier evening was catching up to him now, and so were the negative emotions that seemed to build up whenever he was awake.

“During dinner this evening… was that because-“

“Shut up!” He hissed, keeping his voice low to avoid waking his sister down the hall. Vlad tensed, but he otherwise didn’t react. “What do *you* think it was about? I hate this! I can’t stop thinking about it! I hate this and I hate-“ he stopped himself from finishing the sentence with ‘you’, because really, he wasn’t angry at Vlad. Not for what happened, at least. “Just go back to ignoring me.”

Finally, something showed in Vlad’s face, but it was confusion. “I wasn’t ignoring you, Little Badger.”

“You quit fighting me, you don’t talk to me unless you have to ‘cause my parents are watching, you act like I’m not even there!” His voice cracked, which was humiliating, and tears stung his eyes and nose but at least they didn’t fall.

“I-“ Vlad faltered. “I was giving you space. I assumed that’s what you would want. I couldn’t imagine you would want to see me, to talk to me after-“

“It’s all I can think about anymore. I dream about it all the time and- you just keep coming around! Plus you’re ignoring me after what happened- and everybody hates my guts. They hate Phantom.” Now that he’d begun, he was like a soda-can, shaken and built-up until the tab was popped and everything came spewing out uncontrollably. “And they talk shit about him- about me- all the time. In front of me and *to* me and I have to pretend it doesn’t bother me! I have to pretend I agree with them!”

“Daniel-“

“Someone called me a monster. A *monster*. Do you know how many times I fought off ghosts to save his ass? And he-“

“You’re not a monster.” Vlad sat down on the edge of Danny’s bed, facing the boy. “You’re the farthest thing from. People are fickle, Daniel. You could offer someone the world and they would still reject you.” Danny had an inkling that he was talking about Maddie. “That’s a painful part of life, but it’s still a part of life. The sooner you accept that-“

“The sooner I can turn into a bitter asshole and act like the world owes me something?” Danny cut him off. He’d said it because that’s how he’d been acting, and he *knew* that, and he hated it. But Vlad seemed to withdraw and he realized what it sounded like. “That wasn’t about you.”

“You’ll never turn into- that.” Vlad says after a moment, and Danny was pretty sure he was going to say ‘turn into me’ before he caught himself. “You’re too good. A hero by nature. As unfortunate as that is… Wasted potential, if you ask me.”

Danny laughed, even though he knew it wasn’t really a joke. It was the first thing the man had said since the ‘incident’ that sounded *normal*. He used his shirt to wipe his eyes. It felt better to let it out. It had been bottled up for the weeks since ‘it’ happened, and it was just thing after thing piling on and making him feel worse. He had been a jerk to his family at dinner. He would have to apologize.

“Daniel,” Vlad’s tone was serious, but his voice was soft. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. I assumed you wouldn’t be very keen on seeing me.”

“So why did you keep coming over?”

“Because, as much as I loathe to admit it, your parents are talented inventors and I enjoy working with them.”

“Oh.” Danny studied him, thoughtfully. Was that his way of saying they were friends? And he had said ‘your parents’, instead of ‘your mother’, which included Jack. That was probably the nicest thing Vlad had ever said about Danny’s father. He frowned, then.

Vlad’s expression changed, curiosity flickering in his eyes. “What would you have preferred I do, Little Badger?” He reached out resting his hand over the blanket, on Danny’s outstretched knee.

Danny frowned, resisting the urge to pull his knees up and withdraw from the touch. He hadn’t exactly… thought about it. He was just upset that it was affecting him so much- that it had pretty much consumed his mind, awake and asleep- and the older man didn’t seem fazed at all by Danny. It was like he wasn’t even there. “Just- I can’t stop thinking about it. Everything reminds me of it and it pisses me off that you can act like it’s no big deal-“

Vlad squeezed his knee, but didn’t seem aware that he was doing it. “It would be better for *you* to think that way. For you to put it behind you.”

Danny wanted to cry again, but he wouldn’t- he’d been humiliated enough lately. “I *tried*. It’s kind of hard to do when I dream about it every night, and every little thing makes me think about it and-“ He stopped, leaning back against the headboard and pressing his palms to his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Vlad anymore. “And then you wouldn’t talk to me or look at me and you stopped fighting me,”

“Is that what you want? To fight me?” Vlad asked, and Danny was tired of hearing him speak this way- so gentle, like the teen was fragile. But then, he’d definitely been acting like it, with tears and emotional outbursts.

“Well no, but…” But what? What *did* he want?

“Then what?”

He paused, dropping his hands to his lap, and then said, “I just feel like I did something wrong, and then you stopped acknowledging my existence and it felt like- like-“ He felt *used*, but that was irrational; he was the one that was desperate to be touched, he was the one that had used Vlad to relieve the burning arousal from the pollen. It just felt bad to know that it had happened, to be unable to forget it, and then be completely brushed off by the only person that would understand the situation. He looked at Vlad, and then looked away, opting instead to watch his changing screensaver across the room.

“You did nothing wrong.” The hand on his knee left, only to rest on his shoulder. That brought Vlad in closer, but Danny couldn’t move away; his back was already to the headboard. “I told you already, I took advantage-“

“I don’t feel taken advantage of.” Danny cut him off, surprised by the confidence in his voice and surprised by the way the man’s eyes widened and the way his breath seemed to catch. “I… you know. I-“ He managed to stop himself from saying ‘begged for it’. “-wanted it.” He could feel his face heating up. “You tried to tell me no.”

Vlad studied his eyes with his own, icy-blue ones. And then as Danny watched, they fell to his lips, and then he leaned back and turned his face away. There was a moment of confusion as the younger halfa watched the older, trying to figure out what he was thinking. The man was sweating, slightly. His skin was a little pale, flushed with pink tingeing his cheeks. His breathing was shallow, and a little uneven.

“You’ve been in the basement.” He realized. In the basement, surrounded by the flowers, exposed to the pollen. And then, flatly, he added, “That’s why you came up here.” Not to check on Danny, not to see if he was okay, but because he was-

“No.” Vlad interrupted, looking at him sharply. “I was concerned that I…”

“That you what?”

“That I had hurt you. Damaged you,”

Danny scowled. “I’m not *damaged*.” He insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. “And why do you care if you hurt me, anyway? How many times have you beat the shit out of me? Because I lost count.”

“That’s- different.” But he seemed uncertain, suddenly, and averted his eyes again.

It *was* different. Danny couldn’t put it into words, but their fights and what had happened that night were two different things. Fighting was raw, it was violent and angry and a damn good way to vent frustrations and then they would part ways- usually with Danny on the losing side- until they did it again. While it was typically personal, it wasn’t… vulnerable, the way that night had been. *Danny* wasn’t vulnerable, when they fought, the way that he was when they had- well, when they had done what they did.

And Vlad knew that, and he *cared*. He was genuinely worried about Danny’s wellbeing afterwards, he had avoided him because he thought Danny wouldn’t want to see him. He was checking up on him now. And they had gone longer in the last few weeks without fighting than they’d gone since the day they had met. Things were different, he realized with a start. Between them. What if they never fought again? And now, Vlad wasn’t going after his dad or flirting with his mom. (Or at least, not where Danny could see.) What would that mean for them, if things changed?

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the older man who was now refusing to look at him. His shoulders were taut, and his lips pressed in a hard line, jaw set like he was clenching his teeth. He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, to reassure him the way he had done for Danny, but remembered the effects of the pollen and thought better of it. “It *is* different.” He relented, dropping his hand back to his lap, fidgeting his fingers together. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Then what happened at dinner?” Vlad looked at him finally, hesitance behind his blank face.

Danny felt himself getting upset again thinking about the day he’d had, and pushed it all back down, so he wouldn’t get worked up over it. “School sucked.” He shrugged. “And I’m grounded again. And you came over.”

“Would you prefer that I stop coming over?”

“No,” He answered too quickly, before he had time to think about it, and then he was blushing. “It’s not that you’re *here*, it’s…”

“Daniel,” Vlad said softly, reaching out again to touch his shoulder. Danny wondered if it was hard for him. If it made the effects of the pollen worse, or if it relieved some of the heat. When it was him, it had done both.

Danny fisted his blanket, sure now that he was glowing a bright red. “That was the first time I’ve ever- I never… did anything. You know. Before.” He managed to get it out, but before he could go on Vlad’s eyes darkened and his gaze was heated. Fiery. The grip on Danny had tightened and the man’s breath had audibly hitched. He froze for a moment, anticipating (anticipating what, he didn’t know) and nervous, but nothing happened, so he went on. “And then you just left. You started avoiding me, and you wouldn’t talk to me, and I felt… bad. Like I did something bad.”

The older man breathed for a few seconds, his hand on Danny’s shoulder relaxing, before he replied. “I’m sorry.” He said, and Danny’s eyes widened in surprise. Had he ever apologized before, in the entire time Danny knew him? He couldn’t remember a time that he had. “As I said, I assumed you wouldn’t want to talk to me. That you were angry. But I was never ignoring you,”

“You stopped fighting me.”

“I have no urge to fight you.”

Danny looked away, this time. He didn’t want to fight anymore, either. Not exactly. He just... he was startled when the thought finally hit him; he just didn’t want to stop seeing the man. Didn’t want their interactions to come down to polite pleasantries in front of Danny’s parents, and nothing more. Instead of voicing this, he asked, “Why?” without taking his eyes off the wall.

“Leave it.” Vlad advised, though his voice seemed tight, like he was uncomfortable.

“I want to know.” Danny insisted.

The hand on his shoulder moved to grip his jaw, turning his face until he was looking at Vlad with his wide, baby-blue eyes. “I’ve seen you beneath me, naked, begging and cumming.” His gaze was still burning hot. “That’s the only way I ever want to pull cries from your pretty little mouth again.”

Danny felt a rush of warmth go through him, not just a blush in his cheeks but one that seemed to envelop his entire body. He couldn’t breathe for a moment, increasingly aware of the growing hardness in his pajama-bottoms. “You’re-“ His voice was high and he was breathless. He cleared his throat, took a shaky breath and tried again. “You’ve been in the basement.” He was reminding himself as much as he was reminding Vlad. He swallowed. “It’s the pollen.”

Vlad smirked; an almost comfortingly familiar expression on the man, even if that fire was still behind it. “You said you dream about it. You dream of what we did. You dream of *me*. Do you think you’re the only one?” A thumb stroked across his bottom lip, pulling it lightly before returning to his chin. “You’re not.” He shifted until he was kneeling with one leg on the bed beside Danny’s own legs, looming over the boy. “I dream of you at night. I think of you, squirming and moaning as I touch mys-“

“Stop!” Danny shoved him back and then drew his knees to his chest to hide his crotch. The jolt of arousal made the teen panic; *he* had not been near the flowers. *He* had no excuse, no way to write this off as accidental or uncontrollable. This was just his natural reaction to the things that Vlad was saying to him, to the mental images the words were creating, and that was scary.

He liked *girls*! He’s had crushes on girls! On Sam, on Valerie, on Paulina! He wasn’t *gay*, and even if he was, this was *Vlad*. It made no sense to feel like this about him, to react so strongly to him, to want to give into the words, the touch without anything influencing him to do so. But then, he’d been having those dreams… and waking up hard. It was on his mind all the time. *Vlad* was on his mind, all the time. Did that mean it was a crush? But this was more intense than the ones he’d had before. He’d had dreams about the girls, sure, but never so many, and they never occupied every space in his mind like this.

Vlad looked horrified, suddenly, his hands hovering in front of him as he leaned away from Danny- like he had just realized what he’d been doing. He made to stand, dropping both feet to the floor and turning away from Danny but the teen reached out and caught his arm. Vlad gasped at the touch, snatching Danny’s wrist away. “Don’t.” He snapped, his features hardened. “This isn’t why I came to talk to you, I wasn’t planning on-“

“It’s okay.” Danny tried to sound reassuring, but now that he’d moved the blanket had fallen away from his lap and his erection was apparent through his pants. And Vlad’s gaze lingered there for only the briefest of seconds before returning to Danny’s eyes, unreadable. Vlad’s hand on his wrist was painfully tight. He was used to the pain that came from fighting; punches, kicks, burns, being slammed into buildings and concrete and asphalt from dozens of feet in the air.

This was different. He felt exposed and vulnerable with the conversation, with the slow inner dawning and acceptance of his feelings, and the pain put him on edge. “You’re hurting me,” He said, surprised by how steady his voice was, and Vlad released his arm immediately. “Don’t leave.” He couldn’t handle it if this was how the conversation ended. If things went back to how they’d been for the last few weeks. “I get it, you’re- you’ve been in the basement. You’ve been around the flowers.”

Vlad just stared down at him for a while. For several long, silent moments that made Danny want to squirm but did nothing to quell his arousal. When he finally spoke, his voice was cold and impersonal. “I was not exposed to a high enough concentration to do anything more than dull my inhibitions.” Like he was speaking to a stranger.

“What?”

Vlad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking at Danny once more. “I meant what I said, regardless of the pollen. I may be slightly more impulsive, but my actions are my own. I want you.” He added, and Danny felt his dick twitch and tried not to react to it. “And if that’s not what you want,” Icy eyes flickered to the bulge between Danny’s legs, and then back up again. “I need to go. For now.”

Danny opened his mouth to reply, and then shut it again when he found that he didn’t know what to say. He knew, now, what he wanted. It was very visibly obvious, what he wanted. What he felt. But he was *scared*. Scared to want that, to want Vlad, and scared of what would happen if he said that he did, indeed, want it too. What would that mean? What would Vlad do to him? What would Vlad want him to do back?

It was easier before, when he was driven completely by instinct and need. When he didn’t have to- or couldn’t quite- think about what to do, or how to move, or what he looked like or what the older man thought of it all. Now he was in his right mind, and all the insecurities and anxieties that he didn’t have the first time were there, full-force, reminding him that he was completely inexperienced and that he was wearing his stupid, space-themed pajamas and he probably had bedhead and he knew he looked ridiculous. But the way Vlad was looking at him, he didn’t *feel* like he looked ridiculous.

“Don’t go.” That was as close to an admission as he was going to get, and Vlad seemed to accept that because his next breath was shaky and his eyelids seemed to get heavy.

Vlad didn’t reply, just rest a knee on the bed and leaned over Danny, guiding him back with a hand on his chest, climbing up until he was positioned over the teen on his hands and knees. Danny watched him with wide, nervous eyes, trying to focus on remembering to breathe because his lungs had begun to burn and he’d realized that his breath had caught in his throat. Knuckles gently, barely grazed his cheek and he turned away so that he wouldn’t have to see the look in Vlad’s eyes. The man leaned in until his breath was ghosting Danny’s face and the boy shivered, even before warm lips and a scratchy beard touched his cheek. And then touched corner of his mouth, and then he closed his eyes and turned back, meeting those lips with his own.

The kiss started out gentle and restrained, like Vlad was afraid of hurting Danny, or maybe afraid of scaring him off. Fingers ran through his hair and he hesitantly, uncertainly raised his hands to Vlad’s shoulders. He didn’t know what to do with himself, what to do with his hands. He wasn’t aware of his fingers curling into the jacket of Vlad’s suit, but the older man seemed to be because he pulled back, breath mingling with Danny’s.

“Open your eyes.” He commanded, but it was soft. Danny did, and regretted it immediately because this wasn’t right, this wasn’t what Vlad looked like. Concerned, and worried and *caring* and gentle- this wasn’t the man that Danny knew.

“You’re acting weird.” He mumbled.

Vlad’s expression relaxed. “I don’t want to do something you’re not okay with.”

Danny thought for a minute. “If I’m not okay with it, I’ll tell you.”

“By then I’ll have already done it.” He pointed out, and Danny turned away- until Vlad caught his chin and made him face the man. “What would you like to do?”

“I-“ His dick was hard, throbbing for attention in his pants and his body trembled with nerves and want. Even the slow, gentle kiss had felt intense, almost overwhelming. He wanted more, he wanted *something* but he didn’t know what that was. “I don’t know.” He finally admitted, blushing for what felt like the millionth time that night. “I’ve never- I don’t know how to… do anything.”

That fire-filled, darkened gaze was back, and a hot, firm hand was pushing up his shirt, gliding across his skin and he squirmed. To get away, or to get closer, he didn’t know. “Let me show you what I can do for you.” Vlad said, and didn’t wait for an answer. He bent over and pressed a kiss to Danny’s stomach, just above his navel and through the awkwardness and the arousal, the teen wondered if it was hard for him to move like that in such a form-fitted suit.

Danny rest his hand on top of silver hair as Vlad kissed up his stomach, to his chest. When his tongue slid across Danny’s nipple, the teen gasped, curling his fingers into the hair. He’d never done that, even on his own. Never touched himself there. It was a weird, embarrassing sort of feeling, and it was almost like a tickle but it still went straight to his groin. Lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked it in, while a hand on the opposite side slid up his thigh. His hips twitched when Vlad’s thumb traced the crease between his thigh, brushing against his balls but not touching him nearly enough.

The mouth released his chest and after another lick, Vlad tilted his head to meet Danny’s eyes. He knew he was flushed, and that he’d begun to sweat. Vlad didn’t seem to mind, if his eyes were anything to go by. “Do you like that?” He asked, even though the smirk said he already knew the answer. And the whole time, his thumb was idly stroking between Danny’s dick and his thigh.

“Yeah,” He breathed, when Vlad stopped stroking to palm against his dick through his pants. He wasn’t sure if he was answering the question, or if that was an exclamation of pleasure. It satisfied the man either way, because he returned to Danny’s chest, giving his other the nipple the same treatment as the first while Danny moved his hips, pressing into the hand between his legs with a gasp.

Danny’s mind was racing with the possibilities of what might happen next, how far they might go- how far *could* they go? They were both guys- and with other, unrelated things, like how the light reflected off of Vlad’s hair, and how when he looked up through his lashes to see Danny’s face he seemed to falter in his actions, if only for a second, and how he let out a sigh when Danny pushed up against his hand again.

When the man above him shifted again it was to bury his face in Danny’s neck, licking a trail before sucking hard on the skin and Danny whimpered (it kind of hurt a little) before a sliver of rational thought came through and he pushed the man back by his shoulders. Vlad was breathing hard already, even though they had barely done anything and Danny bit back an apology when the man looked panicked- like maybe he’d hurt Danny, or thought Danny had changed his mind.

“You- you can’t- hickies.” He sputtered, relieved when Vlad seemed to relax. “My parents will kill me.”

“Right.” Vlad leaned down again, this time to kiss him on the mouth, harder than before, hard enough that their teeth clicked together before Danny had the sense to start kissing back.

*This* was right. This was Vlad, the man that he knew, aggressive and wanting, *taking*, not giving. But not violent, not painful or too rough, just *taking* kisses from Danny, like they were his to take. A tongue pushed through his lips without waiting for permission and Danny heard himself moan as it brushed his own. He knew how to kiss, at least, so he tasted Vlad’s tongue with his, licked the edges of his teeth. He tasted bitter, like-

“Were you drinking?” He asked, turning his head to break the kiss.

They were both panting, both breathless.

“I’m not drunk.” Vlad’s amusement was clear in his voice, despite his obvious lack of oxygen. “Would it matter if I was? I’m under an influence, regardless.”

Danny had to suppress a frown at the reminder, and he tried not to think too hard on why that bothered him. “I guess not,”

“I had a drink with your father.” He explained with a smirk. “To celebrate the completion of his newest toy.”

“The gun,”

“Yes.” When Danny nodded, he asked, “Why do you ask?”

“You taste like it.”

“And how, my dear, underage boy, would you know what whiskey tastes like?” Vlad asked with one eyebrow raised.

Danny laughed, and the older man’s smirk became… less of a smirk, and more of a smile. There was something in his eyes that couldn’t be, *definitely was not* fondness, because he had made it perfectly clear time and time again that he couldn’t *stand* Danny. That he hated his attitude, his sass, his heroics, his meddling, his- everything but the fact that he was a halfa, basically. So it had to be something else. But even as he told himself that, his chest felt tight and warm.

“I’m a teenager.” He replied once he’d gathered himself. “I have friends.” As though that was a proper explanation. It was good enough, it seemed, because Vlad just kissed him again, hard, almost bruising, drawing a whimper from Danny before sitting back on his legs to look at him.

The older man, with hooded, dark eyes hooked his fingers under the hem of Danny’s shirt and tugged it up until the boy got the idea, and sat up to help him pull it off. Then he shrugged his jacket off with a kind of grace that Danny found he envied, and both garments ended up over the side of the bed. He made quick work of his buttons- though why he didn’t just phase it off, Danny didn’t know. It was nice to watch, so maybe that was why; watching while his chest, while the silver, curly hairs slowly became exposed as the shirt came undone. Watching it fall open when he reached the last button, revealing his toned torso and firm muscles.

Danny felt a wash of insecurity as the button-up hit the floor and Vlad’s eyes raked over his exposed upper-body. He wasn’t toned, he wasn’t firm. In fact, his body had barely changed since the portal incident- he wasn’t sure that it ever *would*. The muscle he gained in his ghost form certainly didn’t transfer over to his human one, and he was so busy between school and homework and chores and ghosts that it had never crossed his mind to work out.

He started to draw his legs up, to hide his chest but Vlad rested his weight on them. Somehow, he seemed to know what Danny was thinking. “You’re gorgeous,” He said, lowly, his voice strained, like he was holding himself back and Danny almost groaned. “I’ve thought about this body for weeks. About touching it, touching you, watching you naked and squirming, pleasing you while you-“

“Stop.” Danny pleaded weakly, hips rocking once against the air of their own accord at the jolt of pleasure the words had caused. “If you keep- I’ll…” He couldn’t bring himself to say “I’ll cum in my pants”, but the message must’ve been clear because Vlad groaned, burying his face in Danny’s neck to suck and bite at the skin there.

He was rubbing Danny through his pajamas-bottoms, fingers curled around his length through the thin fabric. The younger boy was making small ‘ah’s with almost every breath, muffling himself behind his own hand in case Jazz was still awake. His hips jerked when Vlad mumbled against the skin of his neck.

“You’re so responsive to me, Daniel, I can’t- please touch me.” He was hoarse as he sat back again, pulling away from Danny completely to sit on his legs again. Danny slid his own legs out from under the man, shifting to sit on his knees in front of him, watching him nervously as he undid the fly of his black pants. He pulled his swollen, leaking dick out, stroking it tenderly as though it had been aching- and it probably was, straining in those fitted pants. “Daniel, please,” He breathed, and when Danny didn’t move except to look at him with wide, almost fearful eyes, he reached out and took his hand, guiding it to his cock.

He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around it, stroking it once (and pulling a heated sigh from Vlad) before pulling his hand away. He knew his face was bright red. “I don’t know *how*.”

“Like you do to yourself.” Vlad said, catching his hand in the air and bringing it back. This time, he wrapped his hand around Danny’s, stroking himself with the younger boy’s hand. “You can’t do it wrong,” He added. His eyes were shut, and he seemed to be having trouble speaking coherently. “Anything you do will be good. I promise.”

Danny nodded, even though Vlad couldn’t see him do it, and took over, pumping him with a slow hesitance until the older man let out a stifled groan and he felt more confident. Moving his hand faster, he moved closer, tentatively touching his lips and tongue to Vlad’s neck. He couldn’t- wouldn’t- touch his nipples, like Vlad had done- somehow, that was more embarrassing. So he sucked at his skin, let his teeth graze lightly the way that Vlad did to him, earning him another one of those strangled groans. He was trying to stay quiet, trying to contain himself, Danny realized.

“Good, good,” Vlad had reached up, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of Danny’s head with one hand, and the other was on his hip, fingertips digging into him hard. “You’re so good, Daniel,” He breathed, and Danny heard himself whine, muffled in Vlad’s neck, before he realized it was happening. He pulled back, surprised at himself and when he looked up the man was watching him. He, too, it seemed, was surprised.

He didn’t dare breathe, feeling humiliated when Vlad didn’t say anything right away.

It was just- the words, on their own, that had made him feel that thrill. Almost anything Vlad said right now was very arousing, so he could push it off as that- but he knew that wasn’t it, and that Vlad knew it too. It was the specific words Vlad had used, and Danny wondered if it was because he was so used to insults coming from the man that he craved his praise (pathetic), or if it was because everyone he knew (sans Sam and Tucker) had been doing nothing but trash-talking Phantom for the last few weeks and it felt good to hear something else (also pathetic).

Regardless, it had felt good to hear. *Too* good to hear, and he stuttered to apologize, or to make an excuse or to say *something* to make this a little less embarrassing but then Vlad was kissing him again, both hands on his hips, moving up and down his sides and over his chest and stomach as his tongue explored Danny’s mouth. When he pulled back it was to let Danny finally take a breath, and to press their cheeks together, to say,

“Good boy, Daniel. So good,” And Danny gasped at the electricity that seemed to spark in his stomach. “You make me feel like this. You’re so good at this, at making me feel good.”

It was instinctive, the way he wrapped his arms around Vlad’s neck and pulled him back until he was propped up over him once again. And it was instinctive, the way he brought him down for another kiss, thrusting up to grind their dicks together. He moaned, and Vlad groaned into the kiss, but it didn’t break and Vlad moved his hips with Danny’s. He was only vaguely aware of his own nails digging into the skin of Vlad’s back, but if the man minded he didn’t say so.

Vlad phased his pajamas and underwear off at some point, so that they were both exposed as they rubbed themselves together. It wasn’t enough, it didn’t feel like enough, but Danny didn’t know what else they would do- he had a faint memory, a slight one of something that they’d learned about in sex ed, but he’d only been half-paying attention to the lesson on gay sex and if he was remembering it right, *that* wasn’t happening. Nothing was going *near* his ass.

There was more they could do, he knew- something he knew but (obviously) had never done. Something he’d only seen in a video once, when nobody else was home and he was browsing Incognito. He broke the kiss, gasped some air and swallowed down his nerves before he could speak. “I can- if you want me to, I’ll… you know, with my mouth…” And Vlad froze, didn’t even breathe for a moment and Danny began to panic. Was that weird? Should he have kept his mouth shut? “I mean, nevermind if that’s weird, I didn’t-“

“No,” Vlad breathed against his ear, his beard scratching Danny’s cheek. “It’s not weird.” And then he sat back a little. “Yes, I want you to.” His voice was strained again. “Where would you like me to be?” Danny’s eyes widened at that, and he found himself lost again. Because he didn’t *know*, he didn’t even think there was more than one position. He’d just seen where the man was standing up, and the woman was on her knees in the floor. Thinking about it now, he could imagine a couple of ways to do it, but that didn’t do anything to help the color creeping up his neck.

Vlad seemed to understand his predicament- could he read Danny’s mind? Because he seemed to understand a lot without it being said- and reached down to card his fingers through Danny’s hair. “Just- come here. Kneel on the floor beside the bed.” His voice was gentle again, and Danny obeyed but it made him uneasy. The floor was cold on his knees and he felt awkward when Vlad phased his pants off and sat down in front of him, naked. His erection was right in front of Danny’s face and he clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to move away. He glanced up at Vlad, waiting for directions, for instruction. He must have mistaken his expression for reluctance, because his hand was back in Danny’s hair, petting him lightly. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t know *how*.” Danny finally said, and the hand slid down from his hair to cup his jaw, thumb swiping almost roughly across his bottom lip. The tip of Vlad’s thumb poked through his lips, just barely pressing down on his lower teeth, opening his mouth a little. Danny let him, watched him through wide eyes and experimentally stuck his tongue out to lick his thumb.

Vlad seemed to start, and Danny wondered if he felt it too- that jolt, the lightening-bolt of pleasure in and just below his stomach that he kept feeling himself. The older man pulled his hand away, only to tangle his fingers once again in Danny’s hair. “Watch your teeth,” He explained. “Use your lips.” It was that weird, soft voice again, like Danny was fragile and he *wasn’t*.

“You’re weird like this.” Danny muttered, and then thought better of it and corrected himself. “I mean you talk to me weird. You don’t sound like you.”

“And how do I- sound?” He voice broke when Danny took his length into his hand at the base, leaning in. He smelled… musky. Natural. The scent of fancy cologne didn’t reach here. His pubic hair, like his chest and head hair, was silver, though maybe a little darker.

He couldn’t think of an adjective to describe his usual tone that wouldn’t also be an insult- like smug, or pompous or arrogant. He looked up again, to find half-lidded eyes and parted lips and a very flushed, very intense gaze returned. “Right now you sound like you’re scared to talk to me.” He didn’t even realize it until he’d said it, but it was true.

Vlad chuckled, fingernails scraping lightly over Danny’s scalp. “I can be… aggressive. I’m making the effort to not be, with you.”

“Why?” He asked, and then, feeling daring, he touched the tip of his tongue to the side of Vlad’s cock, licking a short stripe up to the head but avoiding the tip, where it was leaking precum.

After making a strangled sound somewhere in his throat, Vlad tightened his grip on Danny’s hair, as though to give him a preview of what he was holding back. “Because I don’t want to scare you.”

“I liked when you kissed me hard.” He explained, using his hand to stroke Vlad slowly. “And I like when you- when you don’t stop yourself from doing what you want.” He didn’t know how else to put it without feeling so awkward he’d phase through the floor and into the dirt below the house, effectively burying himself in an early grave. He couldn’t just come out and say, ‘I like when you take control’ because he felt like that would mean giving up control, and he did, honestly, appreciate the patience and guidance. He just wanted to be talked to, to be touched like he wasn’t about to break or flee.

Vlad arched an eyebrow, and for a moment, he didn’t say anything and Danny wondered if maybe he’d still admitted too much- but then Vlad pulled him (not too hard) closer by his hair, until precum had smeared across lips lips and cheek. “Open your mouth.” He commanded, in his usual, demanding tone and Danny was as relieved as he was nervous. The attitude was familiar and comforting, but the actions were new and almost scary. He obeyed, opening his mouth enough for the tip of Vlad’s cock to go inside. “Watch your teeth,” At the reminder, he used his lips to cushion his teeth. Slowly, while Vlad held his breath above him, Danny took him in until he was on the brink of gagging and then he stopped. Vlad didn’t fight him when he pulled back up, and Danny didn’t resist when he gently but firmly pushed his head back down.

He used his mouth to suction around the cock, earning him a low cry of surprise that became a groan when, feeling more confident now, Danny began moving on his own. Taking him as far back as he could without gagging, and breathing through his nose when he came back up. He did this for a while, until the hot, sticky precum from the tip finally won his curiosity and he came up, holding Vlad’s cock in one hand, and licked the tip.

Vlad’s hips jerked, shoving his length against Danny’s lips before stilling again.

It was a little salty, and it didn’t taste *good* but it wasn’t *bad*. He closed his mouth around the head and sucked, running his tongue over the tip and this time when Vlad jerked it shoved his dick deep into Danny’s mouth. He pulled back, coughing, but before Vlad could apologize he had taken him in again. He could get a little over halfway down without having to fight his gag reflex.

In the video, the woman had let him go all the way in. She had stuck out her tongue, and opened her mouth, and the man had moved his hips and held her head. He stuck out his tongue and went down again, and this time it was a little easier to take him deeper. He put his hands on Vlad’s thighs, testing how much he could handle and it wasn’t until the tip of his cock brushed the back of Danny’s throat that he finally gagged- and Vlad moaned, *moaned* and his grip in Danny’s hair tightened, holding his head there for a second before he seemed to realize what he was doing and let go.

Danny came up to breathe and then did it again, tears springing to his eyes when he gagged for the second time, but it had made Vlad’s hand fly back to Danny’s head and his pelvis thrust forward.

“You’re-“ The older man seemed to be struggling for words. “Such a good boy,” He finally managed and Danny made a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan around Vlad’s cock. “So good at this.” The man rocked into Danny’s mouth again, and then eased his grip to let him come up for air. He took a deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes and started a pace.

Up and down, in and out, breathing through his nose every time he had the chance and getting better at not gagging when he went down too far, until his nose was buried in pubic hair each time he lowered his head.

“Daniel, god- you’re perfect,” The man above him breathed, and when Danny managed to steal a glance at him his head was fallen back and his eyes were closed. “So perfect, so good, you’re such a good boy, you’re-“ His words were cut off when Danny hummed a groan, and swallowed to fight another gag. “God!” Vlad was leaning over him then, guiding his head with a hand in the teen’s hair and clearly fighting to keep his hips still- something Danny appreciated, because this was hard enough as it was. “Let me cum down your throat,” His tone was pleading. He was *begging*. “Please, will you let me? Let me shove my cock down your throat and-“

Danny couldn’t protest if he wanted to, because he was cumming with a cry that bought a gasp from Vlad, and his head was pulled sharply down with two hands and hips were raised to meet him, and even as he gagged and came something hot coated the back of his throat. He swallowed, because if he didn’t he was pretty sure he’d choke. He kept fighting back gags, kept swallowing down Vlad’s cum and if he hadn’t just cum himself he knew would have from that alone.

He sat up fast when his lungs had begun to burn, spit dripping down his chin and connecting him to Vlad’s softening erection, and gasped in air. He panted, eyes closed as he struggled to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, lowering them, there was his own cum on his stomach, and on the floor, but was still too dazed to think to clean anything. Semen or spit.

He was still breathing hard when Vlad moved, picking up the nearest article of clothing (Danny’s pajama pants). He didn’t raise his eyes as the man wiped the spit from his chin and lips, folded the pants and used a clean piece to clean the semen from his belly. Then he tossed the pants aside, and waited, like he was waiting on Danny to look at him-

But he couldn’t. As he began to breathe evenly, he also began to sober and a familiar reality began to settle around him. Also, he had-

“I didn’t touch you.” Vlad sounded spent, and incredulous. “Your hands were on me.”

Danny turned a thousand shades of red, yanking his hands away from where they laid on Vlad’s legs. He was pretty sure his eyes were burning holes in the floor where he was staring so hard. Anywhere but at Vlad, he couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle seeing his face.

“You came without-“

“I *know*.” Danny snapped, and then swallowed. He looked around the floor until he found his briefs, standing on wobbly, unsteady legs to pull them on. He had them halfway up his legs when they gave way, nearly sending him to the floor if Vlad hadn’t stood up and caught him. He jerked away as though the touch burned, and finished pulling his underwear on. He’d forgo the slobbered-on pants, but he found his Nasa shirt and pulled it over his head, keeping his eyes down.

Vlad dressed himself too, in his boxer-briefs and pants, but he made no move for his shoes, shirt or jacket. “Daniel,”

He could cry. Or die, if he wasn’t already half-dead. Maybe he’d die the rest of the way. Or maybe he’d go back to that plan of phasing into the ground and staying there. “What?” He asked, a little more angry than he’d meant to sound.

“You wanted this.” Vlad said, and his voice was tight, on the brink of something that resembled… hurt? Dejection?

Startled, Danny looked up and he was right- Vlad, despite his best efforts, looked rejected. Danny calmed down immediately. “I thought you were-“ He paused, and sat on the edge of the bed, still feeling a little unsteady on his feet. The bed was still warm where Vlad had been sitting. “I thought you were making fun of me.”

“No.”

“Because I- you know. Without…”

“If I’m correct,” Vlad sat down beside him, but made no move to touch him. “I brought you to orgasm with my *voice*.” His eyes were heated once again. “I’ve never seen anything sexier than that.”

Danny, again, and of course, blushed. He had never been called sexy, and he couldn’t imagine seeing himself that way. Vlad, maybe- with his muscle, his long, silver hair, his pretty eyes and defined cheekbones and- but not Danny. He couldn’t say anything. Really, he couldn’t think of what to say; he was still a little light-headed, and still trying to come to terms with what had happened.

There was no excuse, this time. Nothing to conveniently blame (not that he had really blamed anything but himself, last time, anyway) and nothing to explain his own behavior. Vlad’s, maybe. Because the flowers, the pollen, he’d been… Danny looked at him, suddenly feeling shy, and also feeling a little guilty, like maybe he shouldn’t have encouraged this when Vlad wasn’t in his right mind. Vlad had felt guilty when he gave into Danny, but when that happened he’d been under the influence, too. What about now? Danny wasn’t, and Vlad was.

“What is that look?” Vlad asked, reaching out a tentative hand to touch Danny’s face. When Danny didn’t flinch or pull away, he rest his palm flat against his cheek.

“You’re… you came up here from the basement. With the flowers.”

“I did,” Vlad said, but didn’t seem to know where Danny was going with this.

“You were ‘under an influence’.” He repeated Vlad’s earlier words.

The man smiled, stroking a thumb across his cheek. “I assure you, I did nothing tonight that I wouldn’t have done another night. Except, perhaps, coming onto you in the first place.”

“Why not?”

“Because I would have never thought you would reciprocate my advances.”

Danny was tired, suddenly. And his throat kind of hurt, a bit. The thought that he still had Vlad’s cum inside him made him shiver, and not with disgust; Vlad must have taken it to mean he was cold, because he gently stood Danny up and pulled the blanket back, before guiding him back into bed. The teen fought back a yawn.

“Don’t leave.” It was a suggestion as much as it was a plea. Vlad stopped where he had bent down to pick up his shirt, and straightened up instead, leaving it on the floor. “Sleep with me.”

Wordlessly, Vlad went back to gathering his clothes and for a moment, Danny felt a rush of dread- but the older man just folded his shirt, and his jacket, and set them neatly on Danny’s nightstand. He put his socks and shoes below them on the floor, and then climbed under the blanket when Danny scooted to the other side of the bed. Vlad turned out the lamp without being asked, so the room was bathed in the dim, electronic-blue glow of the computer screen. He didn’t wait this time before scooting closer to Vlad, and Vlad didn’t hesitate to shift with him until he was on his back with Danny laying over his chest. Vlad’s arm was around Danny beneath the blanket, already tracing his spine with his fingertips.

For a while, they just laid there in the familiar position, except this time Vlad knew Danny was awake while he petted him. It was Danny that broke the silence. “Why are you doing that?” And when his hand fell away, Danny added, “You can. I don’t mind. I just want to know.”

Fingers returned to Danny’s back. “Because I like to touch you.”

Oh. Danny closed his eyes, and he felt at ease, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He still felt like he should say something, like he should do something. It didn’t feel right to leave things as they were, but he didn’t really know what to say. Would tomorrow morning be like the last, if he just went to sleep? Where Vlad got dressed and left without a real conversation, and then they didn’t talk all over again? He didn’t want that.

“What happens tomorrow?” He asked, annoyed by the waver in his voice.

Vlad was very still, not even breathing for a moment before finally asking, “What would you like to happen?”

Danny considered the question for a while, bringing up a hand to run his fingers through the hairs on Vlad’s chest. He didn’t answer until Vlad resumed his petting up and down Danny’s back. “I don’t want you to ignore me. Or avoid me.”

“I don’t want to fight you,”

“I don’t want to fight you, either. I never wanted to fight you.” And at that, Vlad’s other hand found its way to Danny’s hair, all but cradling him against his chest. “But…”

“But?”

“I don’t know how else to make you talk to me.” Admitting that was harder than the blowjob had been. And more embarrassing.

There was a long beat of silence that, with every passing second, made Danny grow more anxious. Maybe he should’ve just kept that to himself. When Vlad finally replied, a wave of relief washed over him, taking away a tension he didn’t even realize had built up.

“I think a date would be in order, in that case.” He paused. “Perhaps in the Ghost Zone, to avoid prying eyes.”

A date as Phantom and Plasmius? Danny smiled at the image, and then snorted. “Plasmius has stupid hair.”

“I do *not*.” Vlad sounded deeply offended, but he didn’t stop petting Danny, and he didn’t seem to mind when the boy laughed again. “My costume is better than your jumpsuit, at least.”

“Yeah, if you like vampires.”

“It suits me, Daniel, you can’t deny.”

Danny just nodded, and then he shifted so that they were chest-to-chest and his face was close to Vlad’s. “Can we kiss? Just kiss.”

A flicker of surprise before Vlad nodded. “No need to ask.” But he waited for Danny to make the first move.

The teen closed his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to the older man’s lips. When he leaned back and opened his eyes, he found icy-blue ones piercing his own through the dark. The hand on his back slid to rest on the nape of his neck, and the other hand brushed knuckles across his cheek. He leaned in again, eyes falling shut as he planted another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer. And then another, longer, and deeper. He was ridiculously aware of the sounds their mouths were making, the sounds of kissing, of making out that only increased when Vlad parted his lips to entice Danny’s tongue inside.

When he started feeling warm, he stopped, only a little bit out of breath as he looked down at the man below him. It was different, kissing from this angle, rather than being under someone. Or maybe it was just different because Vlad had let him lead the kiss, had let him control the pressure and the tongue and the rest. He shivered again, and this time it *was* from the cold. The blanket had slid down his back, and he has goosebumps.

Vlad pulled the blanket up and then cupped his face in both hands, bringing him back down for another kiss. He still didn’t push, didn’t take the lead or set the pace, so Danny did. He sighed into the kiss as Vlad ran his hands down his sides over his shirt, only to bring them back up underneath it, almost tickling him with the feather-light touches. He broke the kiss again, pulling back to look at him through half-lidded eyes.

“I think I like you.” He confessed, now, while he was still feeling the fuzzy blanket of warmth from the kisses. Before he was too embarrassed.

“I think you’re not thinking straight, Little Badger.” Vlad said, gently. “Remember who you’re talking to. I hated your father. I loved your mother. How many times have I hurt you? So many times that you’ve lost count.” He added, using Danny’s earlier words against him.

*’Hated your father’* and *’Loved your mother’* stuck out to him the most. Past-tense. As in, used to, but no longer. So he, with a nervous sort of giddiness, smiled, and didn’t answer those points. “Who cares? You won’t hurt me now.” And if he were honest with himself, who *hadn’t* tried to hurt him, in the past? Tucker had as King Tuck, Sam had when she had plant-powers, and his parents often tried to catch and dissect him.

“How can you be sure?” Vlad asked, but he sounded amused, not entirely serious in his effort to convince Danny otherwise. “I may decide to keep you forever, now that I’ve had a taste of you. I’ll keep you strapped down to a table with ecto-proof binds. Adjustable, of course, so that I can have my wicked way with you as I please.”

Danny hesitated. This threat wasn’t so far out of the realm of possibility for the man. But after the night they’d had, and the one they’d had before, and the total change in the way Vlad treated Danny in the meantime, he couldn’t imagine that being the case anymore. He had been patient, kind… he was concerned about hurting Danny. About pushing him to do things he didn’t want to do.

“Do it, then.” He settled on calling his bluff, and suddenly fingers had returned to his back, returned to tracing his spine. Vlad just smirked at him. He wriggled down until he was laying on the man’s chest once again, closing his eyes. “How could we go on that date, if I’m strapped to a table?”

Vlad chuckled, a deep sound that Danny could feel through his chest. “Ah, and I did promise, didn’t I?” And then, after a long stretch of silence, he said, “Goodnight, Daniel.”

“Goodnight, Frootloop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
